Lock Me Up
by ArtByte
Summary: A fanfiction about if Spencer wasn't the one in who lead the Mob in Season 2, "Child of the Moon" and if it was Regina instead. Oh, and Emma and Snow are still there, also, just for the story to flow better.


**Another Ruby based FanFiction! Hurrah!**

"I-I need this... David. I have to be locked in here. For everyone else's sake, please." Ruby bit her lip, she held her hands out in front of herself.

"Red, no… Snow?" David turned to the woman previously known to all as Mary Margaret.

"Just do it… lock me up, keep yourselves safe. I'm a monster, a monster that kills." Ruby choked a sob down, trying to hide it like she hid the wolf. Snow didn't disagree with her, she knew her friend was afraid and alone, but if it's what Ruby wanted, who was she to argue with that.

"David…" She tried, she placed a hand on his shoulder. David swatted it away.

"No, Snow! She's innocent."

"I know you want to believe that, David, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again." Ruby sobbed, "Snow, Emma?" She pleaded. Either of them took one of David's arms and pulled him back. Henry frowned as Ruby backed into the cell at the sheriff's station and he closed the door.

"It has to be this way…" Ruby convinced herself, putting the chains on her wrists, and tossing the key out at Emma, who caught it, and locked the door, "I'm sorry David."

"They'll come for her, the mob. They'll kill her." David said as Snow escorted him out of the building.

"Henry, you should go home too. Regina's gonna come and get you. Belle and I will stay here with Ruby. Don't worry." Emma cupped his small, bright cheek in her hand, he grabbed her fingers and swayed her hand back and forth while he smiled. He pulled his fingers away and trotted to the door as Emma looked on at him.

"He's a sweet kid." Belle interrupted her thought train. She turned back and looked at Belle and skimpy said: "He is." Before turning back to their more pressing issue.

"They'll be coming for her. Mar-Snow and David are going to keep an eye out from the roof."

"Just leave it!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly. She stood up, the chains on her wrists clinking against each other.

"Alright." Emma put a hand out in surrender, "Alright… It's okay." Ruby sat back down and rested her head against the hard, concrete wall. Belle sighed and pulled out a chair.

"Well then what do you suppose we should do?" She asked. Ruby smirked, she didn't understand how belle did it. How she was so calm and brought out the good in any situation.

"What?" She laughed.

"You guys! You especially." Ruby pointed at Belle, Emma laughed with the two. A bang on the door. Emma stood up, holding her hand on her weapon. Belle and Ruby copied her seconds later.

Another bang.

It sounded like multiple fists rained down on the door now. One after the other.

"Open up!" A voice yelled. It wasn't David. It wasn't Snow. And it wasn't Granny.

"Stay here…" Emma said, and walked to the door, "Who is it!" She called, loud and clear.

"Everyone's here, Swan. Let the monster out!" It was unmistakably Regina Mills.

"Emma! Get Ruby out of there! She's gonna kill her!" Henry. It was Henry who yelled. Emma had taken out her gun when Regina spoke but lowered it when her son shouted. As much as she wanted to get her boy away from the Evil Queen, she knew he was right. They'd kill Ruby. She heard them get something heavy, and start pounding it against the door.

"Henry! Go to Regina's house and stay there!" Emma shouted, "Belle, take the keys, unlock Ruby!" She heard Henry yell back an answer, and was sure he'd listened to her and went off. The door came down, and the group of people gathered and yelling outside, came inside.

It was too late now. Belle locked off the second door, keeping them separated, to keep the mob out. Emma tried to hold them back, but was pushed, and hit her head on a chair.

In the cell room, Belle frantically tried to pick the locks on Ruby's wrists and the cell door. "Belle. Give it up, get out while you still can. Get David and Snow!" The wolf-girl sadly instructed. Belle was hesitant to go, but she eventually left through the back door.

"There she is!" Someone in the crowd yelled. Regina, with a ball of her fiery rage, and burned off the cell's lock, and a connecting chain link. Ruby looked like she was accepting her fate, she didn't fight back as two different people grabbed each of the chains that connected to her shackles on her hands. They dragged her out, out into the street, to the clock tower, and locked her onto a street post. She didn't fear what she knew was coming as they piled dry grass and wood at her feet.

"Regina! Stop!" Snow yelled, she, David and Henry came running up, Belle behind them. Emma came out of the sheriff's station, a hand on her head.

"Mom!?" Henry called as Regina lit a fireball in her hand once more, "What're you doing?"

"She's a danger to this town, Henry. Stay back." Regina threw the fire into the pile of wood and grass. The fire blew up and people erupted in cheers.

"No!" David hollered as the fire engulfed the young woman. "Water! Someone get water!" Snow and Belle raced to the Station to get the hose and a fire jacket. Emma helped Snow carry out the hose and connect it to the nozzle on one side of the road and they turned on the water, spraying the fire out. As soon as it was clear, David hacked the locks off with the ax he'd retrieved from the station. Belle wrapped the jacket around Ruby, and with David's help, they lowered her to the pavement.

Burns on her arms showed what David feared.

"You could've killed her!" He roared to what remained of the crowd, most having fled.

"That was the point, Dumbass." Regina snarled. She saw Henry, standing fearfully with David and Snow. She turned around and stormed down the street.

"Just… just lock me up. Lock me up." Ruby muttered.


End file.
